Phyrra Eldred
Early Life Phyrra is the product of a human mother and a drow father. Most assume the union to be one of rape or darkness, but the truth is a bit more mundane. The drow was under the effect of a glamour, as the children of the Unseelie Court often do, and he had imbibed a bit too much to drink in a local tavern. Appearing as an attractive elf, it didn't take much convincing for him to slip off with the barmaid. Had he been in his right mind, he might have taken more precautions, but regardless he was gone the next day. Twelve months later, Phyrra was born to Velda Garner. The barmaid was quite shocked to discover her child was of drow blood, a fact that got her run out of town. There wasn't much work to be had for Velda given she had no training in any particular profession, so she did whatever she had to in order to provide for herself and her young daughter. Phyrra grew up with a different name, and was frequently donned in concealing clothing. The riffraff rarely cared for her heritage, but the guards and noblefolk didn't care for the sight of a half-drow in their town. They didn't see her half-human blood, only the drow that "tainted" it. Velda and Phyrra spent much of their time mobile, living in whatever city they could get money. When Phyrra was only eight, her mother fell victim to a violent crime in an alley and lost her life. Lost and alone, the young urchin was taken in by the local thieves' guild. Even at a young age, the half-drow had learned how not to be seen. Combined with her size, she managed a decent profit for the guild for as little as she needed to survive. A Life of Crime In her late teens, Phyrra began to notice how much gold would slip through her fingers and go right to the guild that claimed to protect her. If things were ever going to change for her, she couldn't afford to keep giving up so much money to those she didn't feel deserved it. As thieves' are oft to do even when with such protection, she disappeared. The guild assumed her dead or captured, as many of their young thieves' would go missing without a trace. Phyrra began to travel the Maw, making money where she could. As she traveled, her name was fluid and changed at her whim as her previous names became known to the authorities. Her heritage was a bit of a blessing and a curse, as witnesses generally only identified her as drow without really noting her features. Of course, the guards were none to happy to have a drow in their city regardless of whether the evidence against her was flimsy. Over time, Phyrra found that working within the boundaries of a city was usually more risk than it was worth. She joined up with the Red Falcons, a notorious bandit group that worked within the Baronies. With the land struggles within the region, it made it much easier for the bandits to elude authorities by simply keeping mobile and out of the eyes of any one region's guards for long. The group was a sort that Phyrra felt she could easily hide amongst, and the work was fairly easy. Most merchants would part with their wealth without violence when seeing the superior numbers of the bandits. A bit of lies to the others about the Curse of the Unseelie was enough to keep them in check, and Phyrra found herself rather secure even among thieves. In fact, for the first time in a very long while, things were going well for the half-drow. Character Traits Personality * The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything valuable--or where such things could be hidden. * Sarcasm and insults are my weapons of choice. Ideals * Those with the money make the rules, and I want to make the rules. Bonds * My loyalty lies with those that can grant me gains. Flaws * I like keeping secrets and won't share them with anyone. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Player Characters Category:Primordia